


Alone Is The Last Place I Wanted To Be.

by orphan_account



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Fear of Death, Romance, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26093821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sasha Banks knew the exact date of her death.13th of November, a windy afternoon in the late autumn. Rather apt that it was in the fall, the season that had always symbolised the end of something beautiful like the long warm summer days and the starry summer nights she loved.But why do I have to go so young? she always asked her mother all through her adolescence, when she had enough sense to understand her fate, but not enough to accept it. She would only be twenty-six, her whole life still ahead of her. Her mother’s words were warm, but they could never comfort her.
Relationships: Sasha Banks & Bayley | Davina Rose, Sasha Banks/Kana | Asuka
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Alone Is The Last Place I Wanted To Be.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little experimental, but after their match of the night performance at Summerslam, I wanted to write something to celebrate the two top women in the company. I hope you enjoy this.  
> Please read the tags xx
> 
> Title comes from 'What Can I Say' by Brandi Carlile.

Sasha Banks knew the exact date of her death.

13th of November, a windy afternoon in the late autumn. Rather apt that it was in the fall, the season that had always symbolised the end of something beautiful like the long warm summer days and the starry summer nights she loved.

But the days were passing and the hours and minutes were ticking away and much like everyone on earth, Sasha was preparing for the inevitability of death.

 _But why do I have to go so young?_ she always asked her mother all through her adolescence, when she had enough sense to understand her fate, but not enough to accept it. She would only be seventy-six, her whole life still ahead of her. Her mother’s words were warm, but they could never comfort her.

By the age of eighteen Sasha decided she would spend the rest of her life chasing that feeling of being alive – the one you couldn’t really explain with words. And for many years, it brought her great joy. She met weird and wonderful people on her travels. Backpacking through Europe with a feisty red-headed Irish woman, swimming in shark-invested waters in Australia with a dangerous bleached haired vixen to sitting at the arch of the Golden Gate Bridge with her feet dangling off the edge with her best friend.

But Sasha distanced herself from all those people now. She missed her rowdy nights in the German pubs with Becky, but Becky still had fifty-fives years left and Sasha didn’t want any of them to be wasted on crying over her. Rhea had her whole life ahead of her, too. Saying goodbye to Bayley was the hardest. They had been inseparable for years and years. They were more than just best friends, it always seemed like they were twin souls spinning in the same tornado of life, lost in their own world. But Bayley’s eyes showed she would still live long after Sasha was gone. And Sasha didn’t want her best friend’s heart to break. She didn’t want to burden Bayley with the cursed gift she had been given. She had to break her best friend’s heart sooner rather than later. So she cut ties abruptly a year before her demise. She lied and told Bayley that she wanted to start over somewhere new. She promised she’d call and text and send postcards and letters, but she never did.

Months later, whilst sitting in a small tea shop, looking out the window at the busy Tokyo streets, Sasha thought of the life she walked away from. Of how her mother had to go on by herself now. Of how much she hurt her and all of the other people she loved so dearly.

 _I must be the most selfish person in the entire world,_ she thought as she watched the bustling streets beaming with life. That’s what she loved about the city – there was always something happening in Tokyo. In a sense it was like New York City, except more cultured and much sadder. There were intersections where the old and the new worlds met and something in that left Sasha feeling hopeful about what was waiting for her on the other side. She had three months left, and she wanted to spend them here – in this little shop on this busy street in this magical city.

-

Sasha liked to walk through the bookstore, even if most of the books were in Japanese. She never bought anything, but she loved the smell that was always in the air. She liked the fact that it was a quiet escape in an otherwise lively city. Sometimes she liked to just sit on the black velvet loveseat and watch as the owner rang up books every so often. Her teal and pink hair always made Sasha smile and reminded her of her own wild youth and all the bright colours she always experimented with.

“We’re about to close”, the woman said and offered an apologetic smile.

“Oh, sorry, I’ll leave”, Sasha said sheepishly as she got up from her seat.

“No. Stay”. The woman walked from behind the counter with a book in her hand. “You’re American?”, she asked carefully.

Sasha nodded. “How could you tell?”, she joked.

“I guessed”, the woman said coyly and held out the book. “It’s English”.

Sasha looked at the book, then back at the woman handing it to her. She looked slightly older than Sasha, but she was beautiful. Pale skin, dark eyes and warm and friendly features. She quickly looked back at the book. “Um, thank you”.

“You can stay while I count the money and close, yes?”.

Sasha gave an awkward half smile. “Sure”.

-

They walked down the street, the sun setting behind the skyscrapers. Sasha had learned that the woman was named Asuka and that she ran her family’s bookstore. Her parents had died long ago and it was up to her to keep the family business going. But she loved books and she loved her job and the responsibility that came with it. Asuka was a writer herself and the book she had given Sasha was her first translated work – a collection of short stories that was being sold all over the world.

“So you’re quite famous, yes?”, Sasha asked as the turned a corner.

“No, no. I just like writing”, Asuka said and looked down at her feet as they treaded the sidewalk.

“What do you write about?”, Sasha asked, glancing over at the other woman.

“Life”.

“And what about death?”, the American asked.

“I don’t like to think about death too much”, Asuka said and looked at Sasha for a few long seconds.

The blue haired woman had a faint smile on her lips. “Because it’s sad?”

Asuka first took a deep breath before she responded. “No, because it’s real”.

Sasha swallowed deep at first, but then nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I suppose it is”.

-

They ate dinner in companionable silence. Sasha could never get enough of the authentic Japanese food. Asuka wanted something a little more exotic, so she went with Indian instead.

The television was playing in the background, but only for the white noise. The air was humid, as it always was and the city lights danced in the inky dead of night.

“I wrote two new stories today”, Asuka said in between forks of curry.

“Hmm, I can’t wait to read them”, Sasha said and reached over to run her hand through Asuka’s soft tresses. “I’m very proud of you”. The compliment and Sasha’s proximity was all too much for the Japanese woman, who blushed feverously.

“It’s nothing”, she managed to say with the broad smile stuck on her face.

Sasha rolled her eyes. “You are way too modest”.

The last few weeks have been the best Sasha has had in a long time. Asuka was an amazing woman – smart and caring, but with enough fierceness and attitude to keep Sasha on her toes. However different they seemed to be, it was as if they just worked together. Sasha was the storm to Asuka’s calm. Asuka was the light to the ever-present darkness in Sasha’a heart. They just fit together, pieces of the same fascinating puzzle.

But Sasha knew she could not get close to Asuka. Not now. Not when she had four weeks left to live. She couldn’t see it in Asuka’s eyes like she could with most people, but she knew she would leave Asuka behind, too. She couldn’t bare the thought of leaving this infernal woman behind grief-stricken. She would never do that to Asuka, she cared about her too much.

After a long night of passionate lovemaking, Sasha would lie awake and contemplate running away. Sneaking out of bed, out of Asuka’s apartment and spending the rest of her days in a hotel room, surrounded by her favourite foods, her favourite bands and the memories she had made over the years. But she couldn’t run away, no matter how hard she tried. She longed to stay intertwined with Asuka for as long as she still could.

_I used to think I was the most selfish person in the world for leaving, but now that I’m staying for my own benefit, I’m an even bigger monster._

-

They liked to sit in the park, holding hands and watching the last few rays of the sun bounce of the lake. Asuka looked so serene, looking down at the book she was reading.

“I have to tell you something”, Sasha said suddenly. Asuka’s eyes were locked into hers as soon as she heard the words.

“Yes?”

Sasha sighed and began to tell the story. The story of how she had been cursed as a young child. How she could look into someone’s eyes and tell the exact day they were going to die.

“And soon, very soon in fact, I will have to go, too”, she said at last, looking away because she didn’t want Asuka to see the tears forming in her eyes.

“Sasha…” Asuka reached out for the woman, her hand lifting her chin and tilting her head so they could look into each other’s eyes again.

“I know”, she simply said.

“Y-you do?”, the blue haired woman asked.

“Yes, because I am the same. The 13th”.

Sasha could feel the tears rushing down her face now. “But… why did you never tell me?”

Asuka shook her head. “I wanted you to see the beauty in life – in a normal life where you don’t run from fate. Where you embrace it”.

Sasha wiped her face with the back of her hand. “But fate is cruel”, she said.

Asuka wiped the remaining traces of tears from Sasha’s face. “No it is not. It brought us together, didn’t it?”

Sasha had a small smile on her face and nodded in agreement. “I love you”.

“And I love you”, Asuka added softly before she leaned in and gave Sasha a chaste kiss.

“So what are gonna do with the rest of our lives?”, Sasha asked as she kissed Asuka again, laughing as the Japanese woman rolled her eyes.

_-die einde-_

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the fic you can hit that kudos button. If you really liked it you can leave a comment.  
> Thanks for reading xx  
> Stay safe


End file.
